lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Tormented Love
Tormented Love is a . It follows Crisis Climax is followed by Valley of Infinity. Features Acronym: TMLV Booster Set Number: L03 Cover Card(s): Blue-Eyes White Dragon the Quantum Spark Legend Set art color: Red Contains: Gives support for the "Barbaros"/"Ür", "Quantum Spark", "Firehorn", "Bliss Shade" and "Mirrorclad" archetypes. Contents There are 100 cards. This comprises: * 8 s * 10 s * 14 s * 20 s * 48 s There are 9 cards per pack (consisting of 1 Holo card, 1 Rare card, and 7 Common cards) 24 booster packs per box, and 12 display boxes per case. It also contains 1 reprinted alternate artwork card, that being " ". It is also the first and only 100-card set created by LHK, because the set is created to commemorate Valentine's Day. Card List *(TMLV-JP001) Barbaros Spawn Token ( ) *(TMLV-JP002) Beast Machine Fighter Barbaros ( ) *(TMLV-JP003) Beast Machine Soldier Barbaros Ür ( ) *(TMLV-JP004) Machine King Barbaros ( ) *(TMLV-JP005) Beast Machine Barbaros ( ) *(TMLV-JP006) Barbaros Statue ( ) *(TMLV-JP007) Call of Barbaros ( ) *(TMLV-JP008) Barbaros Fusion ( ) *(TMLV-JP009) Beast Machine Knight Barbaros Ür ( ) *(TMLV-JP010) Beast Knight Ür ( ) *(TMLV-JP011) Beast Knight Barbaros ( ) *(TMLV-JP012) Barbaros's Incarnate ( ) *(TMLV-JP013) Beast Soldier Ür ( ) *(TMLV-JP014) Machine Soldier Ür ( ) *(TMLV-JP015) Beast Machine Lord Ür ( ) *(TMLV-JP016) Beast Lord Ür ( ) *(TMLV-JP017) Ür Rebirth ( ) *(TMLV-JP018) Ür's Incarnate ( ) *(TMLV-JP019) Dark Magician the Quantum Spark Wizard ( ) *(TMLV-JP020) Quantum Spark Prince ( ) *(TMLV-JP021) Avatar Knight - Quantum Spark Apprentice ( ) *(TMLV-JP022) Quantum Spark Queen ( ) *(TMLV-JP023) Quantum Spark Wyvern ( ) *(TMLV-JP024) Quantum Spark Dragon ( ) *(TMLV-JP025) Rewind of the Quantum Spark ( ) *(TMLV-JP026) Ritual of the Quantum Spark ( ) *(TMLV-JP027) Buster Blader the Quantum Spark Swordsman ( ) *(TMLV-JP028) Dark Magician Girl the Quantum Spark Sorceress ( ) *(TMLV-JP029) Red-Eyes B. Dragon the Quantum Spark Tarragon ( ) *(TMLV-JP030) Blue-Eyes White Dragon the Quantum Spark Legend ( ) *(TMLV-JP031) Quantum Spark Maiden ( ) *(TMLV-JP032) Quantum Spark Hydra ( ) *(TMLV-JP033) Portal Ritual of the Quantum Spark ( ) *(TMLV-JP034) Quantum Spark Assailant ( ) *(TMLV-JP035) Summoned Skull the Quantum Spark Archfiend ( ) *(TMLV-JP036) Quantum Spark Kuriboh ( ) *(TMLV-JP037) Black Luster Soldier the Quantum Spark Soul ( ) *(TMLV-JP038) Gaia The Fierce Knight the Quantum Spark Soldier ( ) *(TMLV-JP039) Curse of Dragon the Quantum Spark Wyvern ( ) *(TMLV-JP040) Quantum Spark Angel ( ) *(TMLV-JP041) Quantum Spark Warg ( ) *(TMLV-JP042) Supreme Ritual of the Quantum Spark ( ) *(TMLV-JP043) Sublime Ritual of the Quantum Spark ( ) *(TMLV-JP044) Harpie Lady the Quantum Spark Birdwoman ( ) *(TMLV-JP045) Quantum Spark Guardian ( ) *(TMLV-JP046) Quantum Spark Phoenix ( ) *(TMLV-JP047) Quantum Spark Missile ( ) *(TMLV-JP048) Quantum Spark Snake ( ) *(TMLV-JP049) Firehorn Gorilla ( ) *(TMLV-JP050) Firehorn Bull ( ) *(TMLV-JP051) Firehorn Tiger ( ) *(TMLV-JP052) Firehorn Unicorn ( ) *(TMLV-JP053) Firehorn Kong ( ) *(TMLV-JP054) Firehorn Basilisk ( ) *(TMLV-JP055) Firehorn Manticore ( ) *(TMLV-JP056) Firehorn Pegasus ( ) *(TMLV-JP057) Firehorn Phoenix ( ) *(TMLV-JP058) Firehorn Warg ( ) *(TMLV-JP059) Firehorn Assault ( ) *(TMLV-JP060) Firehorn Cry ( ) *(TMLV-JP061) Firehorn Roar ( ) *(TMLV-JP062) Firehorn Howl ( ) *(TMLV-JP063) Bliss Shade Spirit ( ) *(TMLV-JP064) Bliss Shade Serpent ( ) *(TMLV-JP065) Bliss Shade Dasher ( ) *(TMLV-JP066) Bliss Shade Wyvern ( ) *(TMLV-JP067) Bliss Shade Striker ( ) *(TMLV-JP068) Bliss Shade Blightlady ( ) *(TMLV-JP069) Bliss Shade Lizard ( ) *(TMLV-JP070) Bliss Shade Dragon ( ) *(TMLV-JP071) Bliss Shade Magician ( ) *(TMLV-JP072) Bliss Shade Calamity ( ) *(TMLV-JP073) Bliss Shade Virus ( ) *(TMLV-JP074) Bliss Shade Return ( ) *(TMLV-JP075) Bliss Shade Summon ( ) *(TMLV-JP076) Bliss Shade Abyss ( ) *(TMLV-JP077) Mirrorclad Golem ( ) *(TMLV-JP078) Mirrorclad Sublimer ( ) *(TMLV-JP079) Mirrorclad Reactor ( ) *(TMLV-JP080) Mirrorclad Hunter ( ) *(TMLV-JP081) Mirrorclad Acolyte ( ) *(TMLV-JP082) Mirrorclad Angel ( ) *(TMLV-JP083) Mirrorclad Princess ( ) *(TMLV-JP084) Mirrorclad Cerberus ( ) *(TMLV-JP085) Mirrorclad Sorcerer ( ) *(TMLV-JP086) Mirrorclad Magician ( ) *(TMLV-JP087) Mirrorclad Genesis ( ) *(TMLV-JP088) Mirrorclad Spirit ( ) *(TMLV-JP089) Mirrorclad Creation ( ) *(TMLV-JP090) Mirrorclad Revenge ( ) *(TMLV-JP091) (alternative art) ( ) *(TMLV-JP092) Blaze Commander ( ) *(TMLV-JP093) Crimson Trainee ( ) *(TMLV-JP094) Scarlet Knight Captain ( ) *(TMLV-JP095) Blaze General of the Fire Knights ( ) *(TMLV-JP096) Scarlet Crusader ( ) *(TMLV-JP097) Swordsmanship ( ) *(TMLV-JP098) Tomb of the Scarlet Swordswoman ( ) *(TMLV-JP099) Rallying Call ( ) *(TMLV-JP100) Shield of the Mighty ( ) Category:Booster Pack